prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Yamoh
is Dokurokushe's second in command who bears resemblance to a gecko. He is in charge of leading the Dark Magician Trio. He is a clairvoyant and fiercely loyal towards Dokurokushe, and acts like an intermediary with the other minions, relaying the orders of their mutual boss. In the second part of the series, he seeks revenge on Pretty Cure, and his design is changed to appear more serious to fit his distraught mood. History He briefly makes an appearance in episode 2. He crosses Batty's path, who was on his way to report to Dokurokushe about Pretty Cure appearing before him. Yamoh calls out Pretty Cure as a legend and mocks Batty for believing in it. He demands evidence before he'll let Batty advance to Dokurokushe, implying that Dokurokushe will understand this report as a lie to cover up not finding the Linkle Stone Emerald. After Batty teleports, Yamoh's face changes to a more serious expression, suggesting he was keeping up an act in the conversation before that. He usually informs Batty, Sparda and Gamettsu about Linkle Stones' locations he calculated through divination. In episode 21, he was absorbed by Dokurokushe in order to give him more power, but he was revived in episode 22 by Labut and started to use Dokurokushe's bones to summon stronger Yokubaru. He was defeated by Cure Felice's Emerald Reincarnation in episode 26 and was turned back into a gecko. He makes a small cameo appearance in episode 29 as a wicked witch. His spell backfires and turns Gamettsu into a giant. He appears as a gecko in episode 45 along with Dokurokushe's effigy, both of which Batty then fuses into Yokubaru. His final appearance is in episode 50, where he learns about Dokurokushe's return and changes back to his normal appearance. In the end of the episode he is offered a place to stay at the Magic School, but he politely refuses and leaves with Dokuromushe to a place unknown. Appearance Initial Design Yamoh has the appearance of a short-sized person with the head of a gecko and a more humanoid body, albeit with a small tail. He has yellow irises with dark-brown pupils and purple sclerae. His long white curly hair in the style of a 18th century powdered wig is tied into a low ponytail and secured with a pink bow. In concept art and in the rest of the series, he wears brown cowboy hats, yet in his debut he initally wore a witch hat. His fancy garments and curly white hair remind of western fashion in the period 1700–1775. They feature a long, light-brown coat that appears oversized as the orange notched lapels cover a third of his body, and the long, wide, rolled up sleeves slightly obscure his hands. Under his open coat he wears a pale yellow dress shirt with a grey bow tie, magenta high waisted pants and brown shoes. Design Development After he was revived, he wears a dark gray coat with orange lapels and sleeves with a white shirt underneath. He wears gray pants with holes in the knees and brown boots. He also wears a dark brown hat and his hair appears to be straightened as opposed to it being curled in his old form. His head to body ratio is also different - his head is smaller in comparison to his earlier design, and he is slightly taller. However, this change is reversed when he is revived for the second time. In his final form, he resembles a giant dull green lizard with dark red spots all over his body and orange fins along his shoulders and on his head. He has purple eyes with yellow irises and a white belly with the bottom resembling a cage. Personality Yamoh keeps up polite banter with the Dark Magician Trio, especially Batty, and addresses all of them with a respectful yet distant ''-san''. (In comparison, the trio themselves do not use honorifics for each other, and Yamoh is also addressed without them.) He tries to aid them by information gathering, even putting together a whole book of "top secret" information about Pretty Cure just for Gamettsu. But he shows a lack of care during their respective defeats, and is more concerned about their mission failing. This leads Batty to suspect Yamoh of making up Dokurokushe as a ploy to use the trio's power for his own goals. While Yamoh is an eccentric and suspicious person who keeps some truth to Dokurokushe's existence to himself, he did not truly lie to his subordinates. He is incredibly loyal to Dokurokushe, to the point where he allows his master to absorb his power to make him stronger. He also shows his care towards him by being concerned about health matters and urging him not to overexert himself, acting distressed when he does. Even after he was revived, Yamoh still shows strong loyalty to Dokurokushe, even to the point of making an effigy of him and reporting his progress to it. In the last episode, when he hears that Dokurokushe has returned, Yamoh suddenly changed from a gecko back into his regular form, his need to be with his master somehow triggering the transformation. Abilities ::Further information: Super Yokubaru Yamoh is able to sense what Dokurokushe thinks and is the one who instructs Batty, Sparda and Gamettsu to find the Linkle Stone Emerald. He is able to locate the approximate location of the Linkle Stones through divination. Batty remarks that his predictions often fail. He can also create a hologram of himself or the cauldron to contact the trio. He can also summon stronger Yokubaru using Dokurokushe's bones. He can disguise himself as a human, a youthful looking adult with blue hair in a bob cut, wearing a blue apron and a gatsby cap. His eyes still look like regularly, so they remain hidden under the shadow of the gatsby cap to complete the disguise. Etymology The name "Yamoh" (ヤモー) is based on the Japanese word for gecko, which is yamori (ヤモリ). Trivia *While his human disguise only appeared briefly in the show, elaborate reference sheets (depicting his body and facial expressions as a human) exist. These are printed in the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Setting Design book. Possibly initial plans for Yamoh's human form to have a more important role were changed up and material was cut. *His relationship with Dokurokushe is comparable to Anacondy's feelings for Boss in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. Initially the viewer is also led to believe that Yamoh is the mastermind behind Dokurokushe similar to Goyan in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, this turned out to be a red herring. *While a gecko, Yamoh references the role salamanders have in folklore and their association with witchcraft. They are thought to be (diabolical) fire elementals and in occult considered capable of clairvoyance. Yamoh is a clairvoyant and predicts both upcoming and current events with the fumes of his cauldron. Additionally, the eyes of newts were famously used as cauldron ingredients by witches in William Shakespeare's play Macbeth. **Yamoh appears as a wicked witch-like character in the fairytale episode 29, and teleports into the scene out of flames. **In arabic tradition and Islam, Jinn are born out of fire and can take reptilian form and in the Hadith (an account of things done and said by Muhammad) the wazagh (a common house gecko in the Middle East) is called a mischief-doer who "fanned the flames" of the fire the prophet Abraham was pushed into. This leads to an often contemplated connection between jinn and salamanders or geckos, relevant to Yamoh's connection to Labut, who is a jinnī. **Salamanders and geckos are also associated with rebirth due to their ability to autotomize their tails. Yamoh's revived form is made out of the tail he sheds in episode 21. Gallery Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! characters Category:Villains